Uma Queda Por Músicos
A Thing For Musicians is episode 1 of Season 1. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Ricky Mathis *Sebastian Saga *Daimon Synopsis The girls are sent undercover to pose as musicians while on a concert tour with Ricky Mathis as they attempt to find out why his music is causing people to become crazy, destructive delinquents. It's not long before they discover that Sebastian Saga, a former rock guitarist who lost his left arm in a pyrotechnical stage accident, has altered the frequencies from Ricky's music in order to brainwash the world into becoming his slaves. As Clover falls victim to his plan, it is up to Sam and Alex to save the world from the crazed fans and Sebastian. In the B-story, Clover has a crush on Daimon Reynolds, a new boy at Beverly Hills High who plays the guitar. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Improvised **Hair mousse (thought to be a Portable High Viscosity Oil Cannon) *Jet aircraft *Suction Cup Bottom Gogo Boot *Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone *Underwater Power Walking Apparatus That's Inconspicuous *Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer Trivia *Jerry Lewis's lack of ability to devise original names for WOOHP related things. **“Another Evil Boyfriend” -- WOOHPtanic **“A Thing For Musicians” -- The Spies **“Black Widows” -- WOOHPettes **“Déjà Cruise” -- WOOHPtanic **“Evil Gymnasts” -- WOOHPstanza **“Pageant Problems” -- WOOHPtopia (improvised by Clover) **“So Totally Not Groove-y” -- WOOHPons **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- WOOHPtanic *The helicopter used is the Mil Mi-24. **“A Thing For Musicians” -- Sebastian Saga **“Malled” -- Simon Tucker **"Man or Machine" -- Eisenstein **"Model Citizens" -- Tuesday Tate **“Stark Raving Mad” -- Sebastian Saga *Parodies of Ricky Martin. **Ricky Mathis ("A Thing For Musicians", "I Hate The Eighties") **Ricky Rickerson ("Space Much?") *This is the episode in which the "Upwhatty" joke was initiated. Alex says it when she, Clover and Sam are introduced to the Underwater Power Walking Apparatus That's Inconspicuous. This is a recurring joke in the series whenever the spies are assigned the gadget/vehicle for a mission. *Alex makes shadow puppets with her hand during the briefing. *Clover does not wear her catsuit in this episode. *While on top of the truck with Ricky, the hypnotized fans managed to rip up some of Alex's catsuit. *When Clover attempts to flirt with Damon, Sam and Alex watch nearby. In this shot, Sam and Alex are shown to be wearing heels instead of the correct flats and boots, respectively. *Goof: the screen says 12:00 AM, it should be 12:00 PM. *This is the pilot episode of "Totally Spies!". Gallery 2011-10-19 0931.png|Screen goof Screenshot 2015-02-03-9.jpg|Daimon Daimon15.JPG| daimon8.JPG|Clover and Daimon daimon0.JPG|Clover attempts to ask Daimon out. daimon9.JPG|Clover learns that Daimon is dating Mandy. daimon10.JPG|Mandy tells Clover that Daimon has plans with her already. daimon11.JPG|Clover tells Daimon that she's on tour with Ricky Mathis. daimon12.JPG|Daimon loses his interest in Mandy. daimon13.JPG|Daimon tells Clover that they should meet up when she gets back. daimon1.JPG| daimon2.JPG|Daimon ditches Mandy daimon3.JPG|Daimon attempts to ask Clover out daimon5.JPG|Clover tells Daimon that she's over musicians now. daimon6.JPG| daimon7.JPG|Clover rejects Daimon daimon14.JPG|Daimon's image from WOOHP's database. Category:Season 1